


Heeley the Feelys

by Grubbutts



Series: MOO [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cow Dave, Cow Dirk, Cow au, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not the sex kind, Overstimulation, Stridercest - Freeform, head nuzzles, hugs n kissus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dave has some feelings and Bro and Dirk help the poor guy out.





	Heeley the Feelys

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Cow au, backstory and etc. can be found [here.](https://grubbutts.tumblr.com/post/173996708158/cow-au-masterpost)

The sun is shining, birds are chirping, the city streets down below are thriving with traffic and pedestrians. An otherwise seemingly average day in the city, in fact maybe even a nice day to most folks, but that was sort of the problem. Dave liked coming up to the roof, finally getting the chance to feel sunshine whenever he wanted and letting the breeze brush past as he flicks his tail in contentment. He thought the sunshine would help him to calm down and ease, but if anything it almost made things worse. He sits against one of the short walls that surround the perimeter of the roof, curling into himself, ears drooped low, hugging his knees and on the precipice of crying. He wants to, he can feel it bubbling just behind his eyes, but he can’t bring himself to actually do it. 

Bro tries to keep tabs on the twins ever since they had arrived, but he makes sure to give them their space until they’re more adjusted. He knew Dave was on the roof, but he’s been there for a hair longer than you usually is, so Bro figures it’d be harmless to check on him. He’ll just peek through the door, Dave won’t even know he’s there. Except when he climb up the staircase and opens the door- he doesn’t see Dave. He opens the door more widely and steps out to peer around, searching for Dave. He hears him before he sees him. 

“Bro. . .?”

His voice is small and particularly meek, and as Bro turns around to see Dave, he looks like it too. “Everything ok, bud?” Bro asks, taking a tentative step towards him.

“I don’t. . .I don’t know.” Dave looks up from behind his knees, up to look at Bro and at first he flinches. He still does whenever he sees someone bigger than him, but he’s been learning to do it less now that Bro and David rescued them. 

It still hurts Bro a little every time Dave does though, but he’s patient. With what the boys have gone through, they won’t be able to unlearn their defensiveness so quickly. Bro takes a few steps closer, and since Dave hasn’t shown any rejection beyond that first flinch, he stops nearby and crouches next to glossy eyed boy. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Dave looks down, pursing his lips and unpursing as he mulls the question over. Thing is- where to start? Or even how to start? He must be taking a while because Bro pipes up again, “How are you feeling?”

“Like, I wanna cry but I don’t know why. I thought the sun might make me feel better but it’s not helping.”

Bro nods and decides to sit next to Dave and leans against the wall just about two feet away, giving him space and allowing Dave to continue to talk. 

“There’s just, I don’t know, there’s just a lot right now.”

“A lot?”

“Yeah. I mean, I should be happy, right? You guys don’t hurt us, we can eat whenever we want, get some sun, but I still feel. . .not here.” As Dave talks, he begins to unfurl a bit. His legs stretching out slightly and he leans up and against the wall too, looking down and twirling his fingers in his lap. “I want to be happy, but I’m. . .” His voice trails off, tears threatening to finally spill. 

Bro scootches just a tad bit closer to Dave, grunting a soft “mhmm” and watching him from the corner of his eye. “You’re just not sure of what’s tumbling around in you feelings-wise.” 

Dave nods and sniffles. 

Bro chuckles and starts to smile, “Well that’s easy kiddo, you’re overwhelmed.”

Dave turns and looks at him, brows furrowing, large soft ears perking slightly. 

Bro continues, “It’s a big change moving here, findin’ family that actually cares about you other than your twin.”

Dave thinks about it, and it does sound kind of right. There’s a lot going on around here, and there’s no more old routine as abusive as it was; it’s hard to tell what’s going to happen next. This time, Dave scootches closer to Bro, the soft fur on his legs brushing against Bro’s denim jeans. “But I should be happy, shouldn’t I?” 

“You’ll find it, but in the meantime you’re allowed to feel overwhelmed. It’s a lot to process and you’re not built to process big stuff like this fast. None of us are.” Bro looks at Dave, smiling wider at the kid. 

Dave’s cheeks dust with a bit of red and he looks back down at his hands in his lap. The two of them stay quiet for a while, sitting side by side against the roof wall, resting in a comfortable silence. As Dave thinks more and more about what Bro’s said, he can feel the tears building more and more, pressure building in his chest but he just can’t seem to let it out. That is until Bro takes his hand, clasping it in his own and Dave quickly looks up at him. 

“It’s ok Dave.” he whispers, and Dave lets loose. He climbs onto Bro’s lap and wraps his arms tightly around the broad man, sobbing into his shoulder. Bro would take the moment to relish in the fact that this is the first time Dave has touched and hugged Bro like this, but he saves it for later, for now focusing on rubbing Dave’s back and holding him tightly, whispering things like “it’s ok, shhh you’re ok, I’ve got you.” 

Dave wasn’t particularly sad or upset, it was just like Bro said- he was overwhelmed. Everything just came crashing down in that moment, and he was glad, so glad, that Bro was there. With each reassurance, Dave’s hiccuping sobs slowed from its unrelenting torrent to a few hitches of breath with the occasional tear adding to his already wet cheeks. 

Dave pulls away from the hug, slightly embarrassed of such a sudden urge of affection, but Bro only continues to smile at him assuringly. He turns even more red as Bro leans in to kiss each of Dave’s tear-stained cheeks, then gently kisses his forehead. “Thanks. . .”

“Of course, Dave.” 

Dave readjusts himself on Bro’s lap to lean sideways against his chest, legs stretching out to the side. Bro holds onto him and continues to softly rub Dave’s back soothingly, wiping away the tears lingering on his face. 

Not long after, Dirk pops up from the stairwell, looking around for Dave. As he turns around to see the two, he immediately rushes to his twins side upon seeing his distress. Dirk completely ignores Bro as he kneels down beside Dave and touches his cheek, eyebrows high and head tilted in a concerned curiosity. A silent conversation happens between the two as Dave leans into his brothers touch and gives a soft smile, nodding that yes, he’s ok. Dirk breathes a sigh of relief and leans in to press his forehead against Dave’s, both closing their eyes and nuzzling one another. Something that they’ve always done to comfort each other, letting the other know that they’ll always be there for them. Though now, they will always have Bro and David too, so as they part from their head nuzzle, Dave smiles and turns to give a little headbutt to Bro’s chest. 

Their silent conversation continues as Dirk looks up at Bro who quietly chuckles at the two of them, holding onto Dave and petting him. Dirk has been even less touchy feely than Dave since they got there, keeping his distance and an almost permanent scowl directed at Bro and David. But for once, he looks away and leans forward to gently headbutt Bro’s shoulder, pressing his head against the larger man. An unsaid “thanks”. 

Dirk leans away again, and decides to sit next to Bro, taking Dave’s legs and placing them on his lap. He holds Dave’s hand, squeezing lightly. And the three of them sit there for awhile; Dave sitting on Bro’s lap and leaning against him, Bro holding onto Dave and leaning against Dirk, who leans back and holds Dave’s hand.


End file.
